This invention relates to retrieval of watercraft, more particularly, to a system to detect the presence of a watercraft and automatically attach a hook to an eye, such as a towing eye, on the prow or stem of the watercraft for retrieval of the watercraft, e.g., on a partially or fully submerged trailer or shore station, after which the watercraft can be drawn forward by a winch attached to the hook.